Killer's Alive
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "James escaped his fate that day, is his killer back to make him pay?" Kames with slight Cargan, One-shot five of Five for my Halloween Horror fic. Reviews are welcome. HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!


"_Where are they!" _The man said as he held the knife up against Jo's throat, with his face still concealed behind bandages.

"I..I don't.I don't know" Jo started to stutter out as the knife started to dig deep into her throat.

""_Yes you do, I know you do. Tell me and you can live."_ The man spoke as he applied more pressure to her neck.

"Ken..Kendall and James are in their apartment, Number 2j, Carlos and Logan are out by the park. Please just let me go." Jo cried out hoping to get out of the man's grips.

"_Good girl now hold still." _The man said happily as he slit Jo's throat and watched her choke on her own blood trying to breath. As the man watched Jo finally stop breathing he smiled at her lifeless body, and at the information he had gotten out of her. Tonight Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell would die for what they had done to the minds of children everywhere, and he would bath in their blood known he would be revered for as a hero. Yes a hero among men.

* * *

"KENDALL!" James screamed as his boyfriend came up and scared him after Katie telling everyone about some ghost story that happened in the nineteenth century.

"What is it my fault that you are easily scared?" As Kendall said that he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. But as he turned around he saw nothing, but the wall of the living room. Turning his attention back to James and watching as his little sister went out the front door. He knew now would be the perfect time to spring his Halloween party onto his love.

"Jamie? How much do you love me?" Kendall asked as he gently made James sit back down on the bench of the dining room table.

"More than anything why babe?" James said as he set back down on the bench while Kendall rested his head on his shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if.." Kendall all but got out before James stopped him by getting up off the bench and moving over to the kitchen.

"Kendall how many times do I have to tell you, I don't wanna do a Halloween party. I don't like Halloween and you know it." James said as he opened the fridge and started to look for something to munch on.

"But why?" Whined Kendall.

Kendall never got why James hated Halloween so much. Christmas he was fine, Valentine's Day he was all lovey dovey, and every other holiday he was fine but Halloween was always a no-go.

""Because, Halloween is just creepy, I know it's suppose to be I really do and that's fine, but a few years ago some crazed guy broke into our house on Halloween and nearly killed my entire family. I just hate it because.."James trailed off not wanting to continue, were this was leading. He knew the guy was dead now; he had murdered twenty people before they caught him, and every time they asked him why he did it he would say _"for what they have done to the minds children everywhere."_ But when his attorneys tried to get him to plead insanity he, said he wasn't insane just those people had destroyed children's minds and needed to die. Even the psychiatrist said he that his brain was properly functioning and nothing seemed to show that he was crazy in any way what so ever. But none the less he was put to death.

"I..I didn't know babe. Why didn't you just tell me I wouldn't have even brought it up, I would have told everyone to not even put up the decorations." Kendall spoke softly as he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his lover wanting to comfort him.

"Because I know how important Halloween is to you guys and I didn't want to ruin it." James said as he leaned into his lovers arms sighing.

Neither said anything as the just stood like that with the fridge opened. That was until they heard a clapping noise.

"_So cute, just like that Jo girl said before I sliced her throat."_

Both boys looked around the room trying to find out who said that but no one was in the room with them, that was until James saw a knife head straight for them moving Kendall and him out of the way just to have it be lodged in the cabinet above them.

"_Ah why did you move? You should die for what you have done to the minds of children everywhere."_ The killer spoke as he came out of his hiding place from beside the couch holding another knife.

Just as the bandaged face killer started to advance towards the couple, they could hear Carlos and Logan running in the hall only to have the door be thrown open seconds later with both boys closing and locking the door panting heavily. Both boys finally looked up to see the same killer already in the apartment when moments earlier he was chasing them from the park.

Just before anyone could say anything the front door was being banged on, causing both Carlos and Logan and be thrown forward from the impact and moved towards Kendall and James. While the same bandaged face guy smiled at them while running his fingers over the knife.

"_Don't be afraid, I promise this will be painless, you have to die for what you have done to the minds of children. You must die you must die."_

None of the boys spoke or moved as the door was violently broke open, no one could believe that the same killer was stand before them both holding a knife both had bandages over there face with their eyes and mouth visible. Both chanting the same thing _'you must die, you must die you must die.'_ As they got closer the boys got paler knowing that two of them were about to die. That was until the kitchen clock started to chime to tell them it was seven. As it continued to chime the killer's started to scream dropping their knifes to try and plug their ears as if the noise was driving them crazy.

"RUN!" Kendall bellowed but as they started to make a run for it, the chiming stopped and the front door opened to show Momma Knight was back from her work out in the gym. As they looked at the door as to warn her not to come in and run away they noticed the killers has disappeared. The knife in the cabinet was gone along with the hole it would have created. As the boys tried to tell Miranda what had happened, she just brushed it off as a hallucination and went to go take a shower.

* * *

It was many hours later, all the boys where in Carlos and Logan's room trying to figure out how the guy was as James told the full story of his encounter with what he believed was the same guy as before. As Logan continued to search the archives he finally found what he was looking for and read it out loud to the group.

"October 31, 2005, Jason E, Mathews age twenty-nine was found dead in his prison cell, he was responsible for more than twenty murders throughout the states of Minnesota, Wisconsin and Michigan. Earlier in the year he had severely burned his face and was wrapped in a bandage that only his eyes and mouth could be seen from. According to prison officials he had written, in his own blood, _'Wings of death hear thy plea, take my soul all to the. Bring my life, back again. So I may kill, once again. Death be wings, and damned be souls. Murder death, and hearts of rose, kill thy self to live again. For the one that got away, let me live again.' _We do not know what that means or what he means but the one that got away. But they prison officials have said that as his execution date drew near he was becoming more and more unstable." Logan finished reading from the computer as everyone turned to see James has pale as a ghost and shaking violently.

None of the boys said a word until they heard a menacing laugh followed by a voice speaking.

"_James Diamond you shall die, by this knife you shall die I shall come another time, for you must die for what you have done to the minds of Children."_

Everyone looked around the room, before bolting for the door, grabbing Momma Knight and Katie and leaving the Palmwoods.

But you see there is a lesson in here that if you escaped death by a killer's hand, make sure they don't come back from the grave to finish what they started. Or you just might get your friends and family killed too.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

CHAPTER DONE!

Alright so there you go one-shot five of five. Sorry for getting it up late I had to take care of a few things. But I hope you guys like this and reviews are welcome. Oh and FYI, this happened to a friend of mine in Germany, I just added the cell part. But I hope you enjoyed my Halloween Horror fic, some were creepier than others. But just think what happens next year.

I hope everyone has a Happy and Safe Halloween and be on the lookout for my Grand Halloween Update that will be taking place all throughout today. It's my way of saying thank you and please don't kill me. ^_^

Dalton

P.s. All Halloween fics will be continued next year, and explained then they have been written but will not be posted for one year. ^_^ Evil I know


End file.
